


I've Got You Baby Boy

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, age gap, love making, male reader is ten years younger then andy, so 21 to andy's 30 something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Anonymous asked:Hey I love your writing so much!!!Could we get some more Andy barber x male reader pls? Smut maybe😉❤️Thank you
Relationships: Andy Barber/Male Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I've Got You Baby Boy

You were so close to reaching the remote. Just a little more....with a deep sigh you sit back. You didn’t want to move your leg if you could help it.

This cast on your leg couldn’t come off fast enough, “Stupid drunk drivers.” You mumble as you decide to take a nap on the couch instead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When your husband comes home a few hours later, Andy is waking you up with a soft kiss to your forehead, “Hey sweet boy, daddy’s home, I brought pizza with me.” He whispers.

You smile softly and make grabby hands, “Carry me?”

Andy just smiles more as he easily picks you up, “Of course my prince.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy is in a word, dotting but always a mother hen. Maybe some wouldn’t like it, maybe they would find it smothering, but not you. After everything this sweet man has gone through, losing....everything. You think he deserves to spoil you as much as he wants too.

It also doesn’t hurt that you like being taken care of like this. You both go together very well in this way and it’s one of the reasons why after only dating for six months you both ran off to the court house and got married.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now he has no issue keeping you in his lap, cast and all as he feeds you tiny bites of pizza. His other hand stays on your hip as he does this and he just watches you with so much love and care, it always takes your breath away.

You do pout once dinner is done, “Wish this cast was off already.”

“Hmmmm soon baby boy, have to let your leg heal.”

You grumble about drunk drivers yet again, you knew the guy that hit you as you walked home was in jail but still, you turn your sad eyes to Andy, “Please daddy, can’t we go to bed and have some fun, I won’t move my leg I promise.”

He narrows his eyes playfully. It’s not that you two haven’t been doing things, you could and have been making out for hours, he’s jerked you off a few times too, because he’s amazing like that but you just....want, no you need more, “If we go in there to have some fun, you have to listen to what I say honey.”

You nod listening to him, “I promise, I just...I miss being close to you.”

It really is the truth, you miss being that connected to him, “Aww sweetheart, come here.” He grips your chin gently and kisses you, his beard so soft against your skin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cast was thankfully only on your foot and up a bit past your ankle, so your whole leg wasn’t covered, it does make it a bit easier, but still, like on the couch, you’re not supposed to move the leg much if you can help it.

Which is why, when Andy slowly undresses you and kisses over every bit of bare skin that follows, he makes sure you wont move your leg, he ties some soft rope above where the cast is and ties it to the rod under the bed, it would make sure that one leg couldn’t move, but the rest of you, you lift your good leg, showing off your bare self and everything down below, “Come here daddy, i’ve missed you.”

His heated eyes take you in, slowly moving over your body as he takes off his suit jacket, shirt, pants, underwear and finally his socks, when he crawls up your body mindful of your hurt leg, his eyes are blown so wide, the need so strong.

He licks his lips and instead of kissing you like you think he will he moves down your body and licks over your cock before taking it in his mouth, while you were not as big as him, _few were_ , you were still big enough to fit in his mouth nicely.

When his hands hold down your hips as he deep throats you again and again, you starts whimpering in need, the tears soon follow, they always do, he loved making you cry from pleasure. You liked it too.

Both your hands grip his hair and tug making him moan, “Daddy, oh daddy.” Your eyes flutter closed, your voice sounds so whiny and needy already.

He growls at your words and doubles down, he makes you come of course, he always does, with that sinful mouth of his, that dirty tongue. You’re still panting and limp when he starts fingering you open, you whimper as he does so slowly and with care, his fingers rub over your prostate each time though and it’s all you can do not to come again.

By the time he’s actually sliding into you, your sobbing in pleasure, sweaty and flushed, when you grab his shoulders now, its tighter, rougher, “Daddy, daddy, please.” You cry.

He cuts off any further words by a dominating kiss, his big hands sliding up under your body and pulling you closer to him as his thrust are slow and measured, but deep and grinding, you moan into the kiss with every thrust, your hands go to his hair and tug and pull, making Andy growl in pleasure.

When you finally break the kiss for air, he stays right there in your space, watching you as he slowly fucks you, “This what you needed baby boy? You needed your daddy to fuck you deep and slow?”

You nod as the tears keeping falling, “Feels so good daddy, please.”

“I know baby boy, daddy’s got you.”

You cry out when he changes the angle of his hips just enough for you to see stars as his cock hits your prostate roughly over and over again, “DADDY!”

Andy gives you love bites around your neck and shoulders, “That’s it baby, daddy wants to hear you.”

You sob as you finally come a few minutes later, it’s so fucking good and you just ride the wave of soft clouds and warm touches, his body caging you in as he fucks you a few more times before he’s following after you with a growl of your name on his lips.


End file.
